Predestinados
by sakurarika
Summary: ¿De donde provengo? ¿quien soy en realidad? esas preguntas empiezan a atormentarla, al recibir noticias de un pasado lejano que tiene que ver con ella y dicho reino misterioso...
1. Intro

Sus ojos mieles mostraban dicha tristeza al notar que al frente suyo yacía un rubio de ojos azules, apuntándola con la espada en su pecho. Porque hacía algo como eso, después de todo se trataba de su mejor amigo de la infancia y del chico que ella amaba con el corazón, no hace semanas atrás lo había descubierto, ya que siempre estaba a su lado en los sucesos anteriores de aquellas revelaciones referente a su vida como una princesa de dicho reino que había se había extinto, más ella era una de las sobreviviente del reino

- Yamato… -susurra por lo bajo observando al rubio que poseía unos ojos perdidos y vacios, sin dejar de mirarlo

- detente, Ishida!

Una voz de dicho chico que se hallaba en el suelo lastimado y gravemente herido, intentaba por todos sus métodos detener al rubio

- porque demonios tienes que actuar de esa forma, como te atreves a atacar la a ella

- Kouji… -susurra el nombre del muchacho que estaba en el suelo, para volver a fijar su vista en el rubio- Yamato… me dijiste que ibas ayudarme a encontrar a mis padres, ¿lo recuerdas? –pregunta con ese tono dulce colocando sus dos manos sobre el filo de la espada,

- hermano… -observa detenidamente la escena teniendo a su lado a cierta jovencita de cabellos castaños cortos que lo sostenía con preocupación

- es imposible

Ambos jóvenes fijan su vista hacia cierto castaño que era sostenido por una pelirroja que tenía una mirada preocupada en la situación

- hermano… ¿estás bien? –pregunta la jovencita observando a su hermano mayor, que solo le afirma, para volver a fijar su vista hacia al frente- que podemos hacer?

- nada…

Los jovenes fijan su vista hacia atrás para encontrarse con una mujer de largos cabellos rubios y de ojos celestes claro, su tez de piel era pálida observaba la escena con una mirada neutra

- Alice-sama –exclama la joven castaña al reconocer a dicha mujer

- no se puede evitar… la tragedia de que la princesa de nuestro reino, muera a manos de su ser amado, ha sido predicho…

- no… Mimi!!! -Grita el castaño con todas sus fuerzas

Abre por completo sus ojos para observar como el cuerpo de cierta chica de cabellos castaños y de ojos mieles, es atravesado por cierta espada…

A la escena otros personajes llegan corriendo al igual que los demás quedan perplejos al notar cierta escena nada agradable para ellos, al ver como la más joven de todos es eliminada por uno de ellos

Sus ojos azules había regresado a su estado normal, abriéndolos por completos notando como la jovencita tenía la mirada un tanto apagada. Sus manos empiezan a temblar soltando por completo la espada sin creer lo que había hecho niega con la cabeza sus ojos se llenan de simples gotas saladas

- no llores… -dice ella caminando con dificultad hasta caer en brazos del muchacho haciendo un gemido de dolor- no me importa –alza su vista para sonreírle de una forma sincera- yo… -lentamente acerca su boca hasta el oído del chico- yo te amo…

Sus ojos se cierran por completo empezando a desaparecer entre los brazos del chico, por alguna extraña razón. Él, por su parte tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al observar como la chica había desaparecido entre sus brazos. Una pequeña y cálida luz estaba frente a él con lentitud lo toca, pero esta desaparece de sus manos, empezando a temblar una vez más, no podía soportarlo, un grito sale de su garganta mezclando la ira y el sufrimiento

!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. El Comienzo

**El Comienzo**

El sol brillaba con todo su resplandor trasmitiéndole luz a todo Japón. Los habitantes de dicha ciudad llamada Tokyo, iban y venían de un lado al otro, se podía apreciar la multitud de personas entre ellas: ancianos, niños de primaria, estudiantes, universitarios, aquella monotonía en una ciudad tranquila y en paz.

Había jurado por Dios, que está vez la iba abandonar, un movimiento de su pierna hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y con una cara de pocos amigos, ya estaba harto de esperar. Hacia media hora, que estaba ahí, sin ni siquiera llamarlo de su celular o al menos decirle que no iba ir hoy a su primer día en el colegio.

- esto… hermano

Interrumpe cierto chico atractivo de ojos azulados y de sonrisa coqueta, llamando la atención de su hermano mayor, quien tenía una mirada aterradora, ya que quién lo miraba, podía jurar que si las miradas matarán entonces muchos ya estarían muertos

- ¿que quieres Tk?

Su voz llena de enojo y de poco paciencia, se escucha, haciendo temblar de pies a cabeza a su hermano menor, quien con una gota en su nuca y una media sonrisa

- creo que… yo… -dice el chico notando cierta mirada profunda hacia él, deja escapar un suspiro- de acuerdo, también la esperaré –se rinde este colocando su mano detrás de su nuca

- siento la tardanza

Cierta voz angelical y dulce llama la atención de los dos hermanos, quienes voltean a encontrarse con cierta jovencita de largos cabellos castaños y de ojos mieles, quién al parecer venía agitada y cansada era extraño, ya que ellos vivían cerca, más la cuadra no era tan lejos de sus casas

- lo siento –pide ella haciendo una leve inclinación- tuve que ir… -se detiene antes de hablar- no importa –sonríe de lo más natural- creo que es hora de ir nos ¿no, lo creen?

Ambos hermanos se miran entre ellos. Aquel comentario no acabado, tenía razón alguna, pero sin siquiera preguntar, empiezan a caminar, ya que ellos mismo tenían uso de razón hacia ello.

Caminaban en silencio, bueno al menos no lo hacía la castaña y el rubio menor, pero unos instantes el silencio vuelve apoderarse

- y… se puede saber –habla el mayor de los rubios con una mirada seria hacia al frente- como se encuentra…

- mimi!!!!!!

Voces ya conocidas para la chica y los dos hermanos llaman la atención. Observando a dos compañeras de la jovencita saludarla con la mano alzada para acercarse hacia la jovencita, una de ella tenía el aspecto de largos cabellos lilas y de ojos del mismo color llevando puesto unos anteojos, mientras que la otra chica, era de cabellos castaños y de ojos del mismo color, pero su cabello estaba recogido con una coleta

- adivina que –dice la más entusiasta chica de cabellos lilas empezando a caminar seguida de sus otras dos amigas

- ¿que? –pregunta la castaña claramente interesada, ante la adivinanza de su amiga dejando a unos cuantos pasos a los hermanos

El mayor de los rubios frunce el ceño cruzando sus brazos sin dejar de caminar, cierta actitud, no sale desapercibida del menor

- ahora no me digas, que estás enojado, nada más por verla con sus amigas –bromea observando a su hermano que hace un sonido de disgusto

- no seas tonto! –exclama este, con ese tono serio hacia su hermano- deja de hablar burradas, además no puedo creer, que nos deje atrás, por el simple hecho de que "sus amiguitas" la hallan llamado y nosotros esperándola como… -bien lo que había dicho, no tenía lógica alguna, bueno si, pero había recordado cierto detalle- ¡ah! Olvídalo! –se atormenta este por su propia cuenta volviendo actuar de esa forma seria y seca hacia los demás

- quien te entiende Ishida –se encoge de hombro el chico para fijar su vista hacia al frente observando hablar alegremente a la castaña con sus amigas- desde que Takuya, se fue… -habla con cierta voz llena de nostalgia sus ojos emitían cierto brillo de tristeza

Por su parte solo se limitaba a mirar hacia al frente al escuchar la voz de su hermano, quién al parecer había recordado el pasado de cuando eran unos pequeños, entrecierra sus ojos, después de todo ese hecho, había sido un golpe para ellos, sobre todo para la castaña.

- Yamato!!!

Tan repentinamente aparece la castaña acercando su rostro a la del rubio, quién se sorprende echando su cuerpo hacia atrás al tenerla cerca de él

- ¿q…que quieres? –pregunta este intentando escapar de la sorpresa, para fruncir el ceño y volver a su estado normal de siempre

- uy… pero que ogro

El rubio por su parte dirige su mirada en la amiga de la jovencita, quién por su parte le sonríe como si nada algo ya acostumbrada a sus miradas, vuelve a fijar su vista en la castaña

- me dijeron que nos iban a enseñar el colegio –señala la chica como si se tratase de una pequeña niña sin dejar de señalar aquel enorme edificio- Takeru y tú

- ah! Ya cállate –pide el rubio colocando sus manos en su sien, para intentar calmar el enojo que se estaba formando repentinamente

- ah, que cruel –dice la castaña con un aire de tristeza y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar ante la respuesta del rubio mayor- Takeru… -fija su mirada en el hermano menor

- claro Mimi –dice este con ese toque dulce sin dejar de sonreír, para colocar una mano en la cabeza de la castaña- yo…

- si quieren yo se los puedo mostrar…

El ambiente se había convertido en gritos eufóricos por parte de las estudiantes de aquel instituto. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos no se esperaba que en su primer día se lo iba a encontrar, voltea hacia al frente encontrándose con un apuesto joven de ojos azulados oscuros y de cabellos oscuros que poseía una sonrisa hacia ella

- Mi…Minamoto-sempai… -susurra ella sin dejar de mirar al nombrado que se le acerca más

- buenos días Mimi –saluda el chico acercando su rostro cerca del oído del chico- me da mucho gusto saber, que este año por fin inicias tu ciclo secundario con nosotros

La castaña por su parte yacía algo sorprendida sin dejar a un lado sus mejillas ruborizadas ante el acercamiento del muchacho, no se esperaba algo como ello, nota como el chico se separa de ella

- Minamoto-sempai… -esboza una sonrisa para hacer una leve inclinación al frente de este- buenos días

- como siempre tan radiante –comenta el chico colocando su mano en la mejilla de la chica- de verdad que…

Sus ojos se vuelven abrir por la sorpresa para percatarse que al frente suyo, se encontraba el rubio que con fuerza había quitada la mano del chico de su rostro y lo sostenía

- ¡Yamato!

- buenos días..."Principito" –saluda de una forma sarcástica sin dejar de dirigir su mirada profunda hacia el susodicho, que solo le sonreía, como lo detestaba

- Ishida-kun –reconoce el de cabellos oscuros soltándose del agarre del rubio, después de todo, él ya sabía, que al ojiazul no le caía nada bien- buenos días

- sentimos lo inoportunos, Minamoto-sempai –se acerca el otro rubio tomando del brazo a su hermano mayor

- no está bien Takaishi –dice el chico con ese tono tranquilo para dirigir su mirada hacia la castaña, que estaba aun lado del rubio- Mimi... mi propuesta, sigue aun en pie

- no hace falta!... -Interrumpe el momento volviendo su mirada fría hacia él chico- Tk y yo le mostraremos el colegio

- si, es así –dice este tranquilamente- nos volveremos a ver después... Mimi

Observa como se aleja aquel chico misterioso y especial para ella, siendo perseguido por unas cuantas chicas que al parecer querían su autógrafo. Sus ojos se fijan ahora en el rubio

- ah! ¿Porque hiciste eso?! –pregunta mirando enojada al rubio

- ¿de que hablas? –dice con ese tono de lo más normal,sin darle importancia a los gritos eufóricos de la jovencita- que no deberías ir a visitar a tu padre… -dice este

- es cierto –dice el otro rubio menor- tenía entendido por tu madre, que Guenai-sama está ansioso de volver a verte

- claro! –sale repentinamente tomando de las manos de la castaña- quiero conocer a tu padre, el agradable director, que todos comentan, adelante Mimi, que tal si vamos juntas, ne? Juri

La nombrada por su parte solo afirma con una cabeza, sonriéndoles a sus dos amigas como siempre lo hacia

- hey, quien te metio pulguita! -Interrumpe el rubio mirando a la jovencita, quién por su parte hace un gesto molesto para sacarle la lengua, después de todo esa niña ya está acostumbrada a sus comentarios

- te recuerdo Ishida-kun –enfatiza ese nombre, haciendo que al chico para nada le agradara-que mi nombre es Inoue Miyako, entendió, pero me puede decir Yolei

--------------------------------------------------------------&---------------------------------------------------------

Deja escapar un suspiro resignado. Comenzando un nuevo año en el colegio y por casi su hermano, comenzaba una riña con uno de los más importantes chicos del colegio

- ¿ocurre algo?

Dicha pregunta hace que sus ojos se fijen hacia al lado, encontrándose con una encantadora castaña de cabellos cortos que le sonreía y se sentaba al lado de su puesto

- buenos días Kari –saluda este volviendo a dejar escapar un suspiro- si te dijera que no tiene remedio

-¿ tan malo es? –pregunta la chica un tanto extrañada observando a su mejor amigo asentir con la cabeza

- me refiero a Minamoto-sempai y a mi hermano –contesta este resignado ante ello

- ya comprendo –dice la chica al ver la expresión de su mejor amigo para posar su mano en la de este- de seguro las cosas se solucionara con ellos pronto

El rubio por su parte baja su mirada hacia la tibia mano de su amiga, de pronto sus mejillas se vuelven completamente rojizas intentando ocultarlas para mirar hacia otro lado

- ¿tk?

- s…si tienes razón –contesta este intentando actuar de lo más normal posible ante su amiga

La castaña por su parte se da cuenta que su mano se hallaba encima de la del rubio, sus mejillas se vuelven rojizas para apartarlas delicadamente y dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado

- c…creo que falta poco para que comience, la bienvenida de los nuevos estudiantes

- si, es cierto –responde dejando ya su lado avergonzado al recordar que su "hermanita" daba inicio las clases en el colegio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coloca de mala gana su mochila en su escritorio para tomar asiento en su silla, recostando su espalda hacia atrás, sin dejar a un lado un rostro serio y enojado ante los demás. Por parte de los chicos estos solo se mantenían mirándolo, pero las chicas solo murmuraban cosas como que lindo se ve cuando está enojado, entre otras cosas.

- por lo menos di algo como, buenos días

Sus ojos azulados se abren para dirigir su mirada hacia un joven de cabellos alborotados castaño que le sonríe de lo más tranquilo y toma asiento del lado izquierdo del otro puesto

- cierra la boca! -Corta con ese tono de mandato cruzando sus brazos y volviendo a cerrar sus ojos en forma de que no quería, que lo empezará a molestar por tontería, pero conociendo a ese castaño

- si, estás de ese humor y el primer día de clase, eso quiere decir, que tiene que ver con Minamoto o me equivoco? –dicho eso recuesta su codo en la mesa para recargar su barbilla en su mano y dirigir su mirada hacia su amigo, quién había abierto los ojos, con ello, había dado en el blanco

- no lo nombres –dice con un tono desagradable intentando calmar su furia hacia cierto chico, que con tan solo verlo no podía evitar tener roces con él

- que se puede hacer –deja escapar un suspiro un tanto resignado- pero tú sabes bien que es inevitable Matt

La voz del castaño cambia por completo, sin dejar a un lado el mirar al rubio, que se mantenía con la mirada al frente escuchando dicha verdad

- ya lo sé –responde este de mala manera, sus ojos por unos segundos se enfocaban algos tristes- el tuvo la culpa

- Matt, no lo culpes, el no hizo nada, al igual que nosotros….

- buenos días!

Dicho saludo interrumpe la conversación de los dos muchachos, ambos desvían su mirada hacia una linda pelirroja que sonreía, mientras colocaba su mochila en su escritorio al lado del puesto del castaño

- buenos días, Sora

Saluda el castaño como siempre con ese tono amigable en cambio el rubio por su parte solo responde con unos: buenos días

- esto… ¿le ocurre algo a Matt? –pregunta al notar que el rubio se veía de un humor que simplemente con verle la cara de: no se acerquen, era obvio que algo le había pasado antes de venir al colegio

- nah! –responde el castaño, intentando ocultar la razón del chico- tu sabes lo amargadito que puede ser Matt –dice el chico con una sonrisa dándole algunas palmaditas a su amigo, haciendo que este abra sus ojos y se sienta un poco aturdido, claro era obvio que el castaño, iba recibir cierta mirada fulminante de parte de su amigo

-----------------------------------------------------------------&-------------------------------------

La bienvenida de los de primer ingreso se daba, todos los estudiantes hasta los del último año estaban presentes, quienes de igual forma les daban la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes del año. Tras un discurso por parte del director y de algunos profesores nuevos.

La mayoría de las chicas de los distintos años inclusive de las de último año, gritan admiradas al reconocer a dicho chico atractivo, apodado como todos: "el príncipe" da aparecimiento al frente de todos para dar la bienvenida por todos los otros años.

- estúpido… -susurra con ese tono de frialdad dirigiendo su mirada hacia el pelioscuro que hablaba de una forma que no matara, ni una mosca. después de todo durante esos años, todos ellos había cambiado drásticamente inclusive ellos dos, que ahora se veían como enemigos hasta muerte

Por su parte una sonrisa aparece en sus labios para observar detenidamente aquel chico que estaba al frente suyo después de todo para ella siempre sería alguien especial en su vida.

Me alegro el saber que les haya gustado mi nuevo fic, y eso que era solo el comienzo. Ahora este capitulo que puse, está confuso, pero poco a poco empezara las aclaraciones. Saludos a todos lo que leen este fic

MimI-CulLen: pues si es algo triste, pero ya ves tiene continuación

Adrit126: que bueno que te sea interesante, espero que me dejes más reviews a ver que te parece

ThUtZI pRiNcEzItHa; jejeje si, a ver que te parece este capitulo que es el comienzo

88: oh bueno, espero que aun sigas intrigada, ya que aun no se sacara a la luz todo lo q tengo planeado en este nuevo fic XD

Bueno aclaro que no dejare ninguno de mis fics, inclusive los que hago con la pareja de Kouji x Mimi XD no se porque pero también me gusta está pareja, bueno ahora si me despido, esperando que este capitulo le haya gustado y opinen por fis…


	3. Sueño

**Sueño**

Había decidido que lo mejor era visitarlo después de clases, y tal como lo dijo se encontraba ahí en la oficina esperando su regreso, ya que tenía entendido por la secretaria, que había salido a inspeccionar un área referente al instituto.

Su vista se fija en la ventana por donde entraba la luz del día, sino mal recordaba había pasado cuatro largos años desde aquel incidente, en que su padre había decidido separarse por completo de ellas dos, y aunque al principio había sentido cierto rencor hacia él, su madre la había hecho recapacitar de que en ningún momento en su corazón albergara tal sentimiento de rencor hacia él o hacia otras personas aun por mal que le hiciesen daño.

Sin embargo aunque lo había visto desde lejos, la verdad su padre no había cambiado nada en aquellos años, siempre con esa sonrisa tranquila y amable mostrándoselo hacia los demás, aquello que había perdido durante el tiempo que no estuvo con él hasta ahora que su madre había pedido que ingresara en el mismo lugar de trabajo, que ahora él poseía.

Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos no hace unos momentos había sido informado que su hija ya se encontraba entre los estudiantes y era parte de su instituto, hace cuatro largos años en el que sus pensamientos siempre albergaban los recuerdos de ellas dos, más aquello había hecho que tomara la decisión más difícil y segura para sus seres queridos.

Pero antes de seguir con su camino se detiene al sentir que todo su alrededor se oscurece por completo, su mirada se torna seria al reconocer de que se trataba, cierra sus ojos por unos momentos para luego abrirlos y fijar su vista hacia al frente

Cierta persona conocida para él hace su aparecimiento, que parecía tener entre los 25 años para arriba, estaba al frente suyo sus ojos celestes claros estaban fijos mirándolo, su cabellos rubios claros se movían al son de una suave brisa y su piel tan pálida como la nieve resaltaba al estar con un vestido largo de color negro.

- eres tú… Alice – escapa de su boca al ver a la mujer con esa expresión neutra en su rostro

- guenai-sama… -escapa de los labios de ella sin dejar a un lado su rostro serio- ha pasado trece largos años

El castaño por su parte afirma con la cabeza dando unos cuantos pasos pero vuelve a detenerse, al notar que la mujer ya no se hallaba frente suyo, da un pequeño salto desviando sus ojos hacia atrás, efectivamente la mujer estaba detrás de él dándole de igual forma la espalda

- aquella verdad pronto saldrá a la luz, el pasado volverá a florecer y con ello… la luz emergerá una vez más, están en su búsqueda, sobre todo ellos quienes quieren volver a recuperarla

Sus ojos se abren por completo al escuchar las palabras salida de la mujer voltea para mirar hacia atrás pero todo a su alrededor vuelve a la normalidad, mientras la mujer había desaparecido por completo.

Había sido un largo trayecto intenta recoger algo de aire, había corrido por todos los pasillos hasta llegar a su oficina, deja escapar un largo suspiro. Sus ojos estaban algo brillosos, ahora tendría que enfrentar y volver a verla, mueve la perilla de la puerta con delicadeza abriendo poco a poco la puerta para fijar su vista hacia adentro

El silencio estaba presente sus ojos estaban fijos en una silla vacía tan solo unos segundos había imaginado que lo estaba esperando, más ahora el lugar estaba en penumbra, da unos cuantos pasos para dirigir su mirada fuera de la ventana a lo lejos ve una silueta que se aleja por completo, al parecer había llegado tarde y la oportunidad se había acabado, aunque estuviera cerca aun sentía su a lejanía, pero era por el bien de ambos, ya que después de todo su misión desde el principio era solo cuidar de ella hasta el momento preciso en que la verdad saldrá a la luz y aunque pareciese algo cruel su único deber era protegerla y no verla como su hija.

Sentía que el camino a su casa era muy lejos, ya que sus pasos eran muy cortos y su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte muy apagada, aun tenía la mente confundida aun se preguntaba porque de pronto había abandonado la oficina, de seguro era porque no estaba preparada para charlar con él y mucho menos para pedirles explicaciones, aunque no quería aceptarlo, quería saber porque las había abandonado

El sonido del teléfono interfiere con la concentración de su práctica, no solo a él, sino también con su hermano menor que se hallaba al parecer haciendo tarea, más intenta ignorar el sonido del téléfono una vez más, imaginándose que su hermano ya estaba a punto de contestar, antes de tocar las cuerdas, es interrumpido por un ensordecedor trueno dando aviso de que ahora la lluvia hacia presencia en la ciudad, deja escapar un suspiro resignado para mover las cortinas, notando que la lluvia había comenzado con fuerza, desvía su mirada hacia la puerta notando que su hermano menor había entrado

- te he dicho que toques antes de entrar -le recuerda a su hermano con esa voz seca y esa mirada seria

- ya lo sé –responde Takeru con una mirada no tan sonriente- yamato

- ¿qué pasa? –frunce el ceño al notar que su hermano se encontraba con un rostro preocupado, algo no usual en él

- ha llamado la mamá de Mimi, preguntando por ella –comenta el joven rubio alzando su vista hacia su hermano- me contó que llamo a sus dos mejores amigas, pero estás le dijeron que se había quedado después de clases, pero me dijo que también llamo al colegio y dicen que no saben nada de ella, ya que de pronto se fue sin siquiera hablar con…

Se imaginaba la reacción que había tomado su hermano mayor al salir de su propio cuarto tan rápido, después de todo el siempre estaba pendiente a la jovencita al igual que él, sin dar olvido a la promesa que había hecho tiempo atrás

- Matt, esperame! –sale de igual forma corriendo detrás de su hermano mayor, tampoco iba dejar solo a su hermano

La lluvia caía con gran fuerza como si se tratase de una tormenta que estaba a punto de aparecer y llevarse todo a su paso. Sin importar como se hallaba el tiempo su deber era encontrarla y regañarla, por la tontería que había hecho, el haber preocupado a su madre de tal manera y a ellos.

_Estaban caminando acompañadas por las otras dos chicas, quienes miraban algo admiradas el enorme edificio, sobre todo por así decirlo a guapos estudiantes de clases superiores. El mayor de los rubios se mantenía con una mirada seria hasta que…_

_- este es su salón –anuncia con ese tono serio_

_- gracias –agradece la castaña- te agradecemos por mostrarnos el colegio, Yamato _

_- si, Yamato-kun –enfatiza la joven de cabellos lilas con una sonrisa, notando la mirada penetrante del rubio en ella- ay, pero que miedo _

_- ya Yolei –pide la otra chica más amable- muchas gracias joven Ishida –hace una leve inclinación para tomar a yolei de la mano y meterla por completo al salón _

_- por lo menos esa niña si tiene algo de respeto –dice el rubio colocando una mano en su cabeza para echarse el flequillo hacia atrás, notando que muchas jovencitas al parecer del nivel de la castaña lo miraban _

_Una risa escapa de la castaña al ver como las niñas de su edad miraban embobadas al rubio, como si se tratase de una estrella de cine o un modelo, algo que ya se esperaba_

_- ¿de qué te ríes? _

_- nada –intenta dejar de reírse- bueno entonces en otro momento nos veremos –esboza una sonrisa agradable para el chico alzando su mano como despedida _

_- si –responde este observando como la jovencita estaba a punto de entrar al salón- no piensas ir a verlo –nota como la joven había parado dándole la espalda, al parecer había sido mala idea preguntar algo como ello- bueno… yo… no_

_- claro_

_Sus ojos vuelven a fijarse en la jovencita que volteaba a mirarlo con una sonrisa agradable en su rostro, pero aunque no lo necesitaba decir ella solo esforzaba esa sonrisa para que no se preocupase por ella _

_- después de clases lo haré, es por eso que no hace faltan que me esperen _

_Al escuchar eso ve como la jovencita entra a su salón de clases._

¡Ah! pero que idiota, se hubiera quedad esperándola y nada de esto hubiese sucedido, por los mil demonios si algo le llegase suceder no se lo perdonaría, siente el agua fría de la lluvia sobre él, ¿donde estaría? en su casa era obvio que no. Le daba igual si pescara un resfriado pero si esa tonta niña no aparecía, él…

Su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo sintiendo la fría brisa y la gélida agua, que surcaba por todo su interior, se hallaba sentada en uno de los columpios, moviéndolo con lentitud. Sus ojos estaba muy apagados y con una vista perdida si tan solo hubiese esperado de seguro no se sintiera de esa forma, más no tenía el valor de verlo, cielos! De seguro era tarde y su madre se encontraba preocupada, pero no tenía intenciones de volver a su casa, no por el momento, vuelve a bajar su mirada.

Desde aquel incidente se sentía sola, entrecierra sus ojos intentando evitar no derramar lágrimas, aunque la lluvia podía ocultar sus lágrimas, deja escapar un suspiro empezando a columpiarse con lentitud sin dejar de ver el suelo.

Su cuerpo da un salto al sentir alguien cerca suyo abre un poco sus ojos, para alzar la mirada hacia arriba, encontrándose con unos ojos azulados que la miraban algo de enojo pero a la vez aliviado, nota que este había corrido mucho al ver que estaba agitado y respiraba por la boca.

- Ya…Yamato!

Sin levantarse del columpio baja su vista con tristeza, no era la intención de ella, que él hubiese salido solo para buscarla, no quería ni mirarlo a la cara, porque seguro el rubio estaba a punto de regañarla

- lo siento –escapa de sus labios-

- me imaginaba que te encontrabas en este lugar

Habla el rubio observando el parque, después de todo era uno de los lugares favoritos de la castaña, para luego bajar su vista en la jovencita que se mantenía absorta en sus pensamientos, aprieta con fuerza sus puños, detestaba verla de esa forma

- yo… -dice ella con una mirada triste- no pude encararlo –cierra sus ojos dejándose derramar las lágrimas que se juntaban con la lluvia que no paraba- no pude… -aprieta con fuerza sus puños que sostenían las cadena del columpio haciendo un poco de daño en sus manos, sus ojos se abren al sentir una tibia mano que se posa sobre la suya, para alzar su mirada y notar que el rubio tenía un poco su rostro cerca del suyo y la miraba con una mirada comprensiva

- mimi… -llama con una voz suave a la jovencita- está bien, estoy seguro que pronto lo harás, Takeru y yo estamos contigo al igual que tu madre

- Yamato… -tenía un hilo de voz, mira al muchacho que la miraba y le hablaba de una forma pasible, algo que muy poco el chico expresaba, pero cada vez que ella se sentía mal, el siempre estaba ahí actuando como un hermano mayor

Se levanta del columpio para mirar que el rubio le sonreía gentilmente, sus ojos por su parte intenta contener sus lagrimas, para esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios, tenía razón los tenía a ellos y a su madre, además de que pronto podría tener el valor de conversar con él. Sin pensarlo se abalanza en los brazos del rubio

Sus ojos se abren un poco al ver la reacción de la chica que se había apegado a él y escondía su rostro en su camisa, lentamente su mano se coloca sobre la espalda de la chica como muestra de apoyo. Su mirada se alza en aquel cielo gris, no hace minutos había dejado de llover

- no crees que es mejor regresar –dice el chico con esa voz suave hacia la jovencita- tu madre está preocupada por ti, además… -nota como la pequeña niega con la cabeza, entendiendo que no quería volver a su casa, de seguro no quería que su madre la viera como se encontraba- entonces vamos a mi casa, Tk debe estar preocupado ya que el también quería venir, pero le pedí a que se quedara

La castaña lentamente se separa del rubio mayor para verlo a la cara y asentir con la cabeza, una leve sonrisa escapa de sus labios, nota como el chico extiende su mano como muestra de que juntos fueran agarrados de la mano como solían hacerlo de pequeños, su sonrisa se extiende más para aceptar la mano del chico, pero repentinamente siente que su vista empieza a nublarse perdiendo las fuerzas de sostener su cuerpo para caer hacia al frente

_¡Mimi!_

Es lo último que logra escuchar para caer en un mundo lleno de oscuridad.

Había recibido la noticia de que cierta jovencita se hallaba en el hospital, tal y como se lo esperaba estaban ahí presentes algunos conocidos por él y amigos de la castaña de la infancia. Nota como la madre de la jovencita estaba muy triste, hacía tiempo que no la visitaba, pero se notaba que durante esos últimos días, cada vez la señora Tachikawa empeoraba más al verla más palida de lo normal.

- señora Minami

La mujer de lindos ojos mieles y de cabellos castaños oscuros alza su mirada, para encontrarse con un conocido jovencito de cabellos alborotados castaños y de ojos del mismo color, que se había acercado intentando animarla y apoyarla, una sonrisa escapa de su boca, había crecido aquel jovencito aficionado y gran jugador al futbol, como lo había sido su hijo mayor, nota que al lado del muchacho se encontraba la hermana de este

- gracias Taichi-kun –agradece la mujer sonriendo amablemente al muchacho- Hikari-chan

Se mantenía con la mirada baja hacia el suelo, al lado suyo se hallaba su hermano menor, quién estaba saludando a los recién llegados, más él no logra alzar su vista no quería encarar a su mejor amigo por alguna obvia razón

- ¿qué paso?

Ya se esperaba esa pregunta de su amigo, sus ojos por su parte se opacan un poco desviando su mirada hacia un lado, cubriendo su rostro con sus flecos de adelante.

- Ishida…

La forma de llamarlo y su voz seria, se notaba que no era el Tai que muchos conocían, tranquilo y despreocupante, ahora era alguien que había optado un semblante serio y nada amigable.

- yo… -fija su vista hacia el castaño notando la mirada seria de él- fue mi culpa, no debi dejarla sola

- no seas idiota –dice el castaño con el ceño fruncido- sin embargo…

Antes de seguir hablando son interrumpidos por la llegada de un joven doctor, conocidos por casi todos, este había llamado a la madre de la jovencita para llevarla a ver a su hija, en cambio los jóvenes se limitan a quedarse en la sala esperando hasta cuando pudiesen ver a la pequeña Tachikawa

_¡Mimi!_

_Esa voz la conocía a la perfección aunque había pasado el tiempo la voz de él aun seguía presente en su memoria, voltea hacia atrás con rapidez para notar que a lo lejos y con una mano alzada se hallaba cierto chico de cabellos castaños cortos y de ojos del mismo color que le sonreía alegremente mientras la llamaba más de una vez. Sus ojos empezaban a destellar cierto brillo intenso para empezar a correr con todas sus fuerzas _

_- her…hermano!_

_Así era, su hermano mayor estaba llamándola y al parecer la estaba esperando en la colina que siempre juntos iban desde muy pequeños, se detiene para ver a su al frente a su hermano, sus ojos se le llenan de lagrimas al volver verlo _

_- pero ¿que ocurre porque lloras? _

_Es la pregunta salida del muchacho que tenía ahora una mirada preocupada observando como su hermana menor empezaba a derramar lagrimas de sus ojos _

_- takuya, eres tú… -dice extendiendo su mano hacia el rostro de su hermano mayor- de verdad eres tú _

_- pues quien más crees que soy, tontita –agrega el joven sintiendo la tibia mano de su hermanita- Mimi, porque lloras, no me digas que Yamato y Kouji de nuevo han peleado_

_La castaña por su parte niega con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa para mirar a su hermano mayor que lentamente coloca sus dos manos en su cara y limpia con suma delicadeza su rostro de las lágrimas que salían de ella _

_- tu sabes que no me gusta que llores, a mí siempre me ha gustado ver a mi hermanita sonreír_

_Cierra sus ojos al sentir que su hermano une su frente con el de ella, para sentir ambos la respiración de cada uno y juntar sus manos. El castaño abre sus ojos para sonreírle a la jovencita_

_- ven conmigo Mimi_

_Su hermano se separa de ella, para tomarla de su mano y empezar a caminar con ella, para voltear a mirarla y sonreírle como él solía hacerlo. _

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba cierto joven médico que tenía una mano sobre la frente de la jovencita que respiraba con dificultad al estar sofocada por la fiebre que tenía, fija su vista en el reloj para luego dejar escapar un suspiro en sus labios y voltea para mirar a la pálida mujer que mostraba gran preocupación en su rostro, tampoco era bueno que la señora tachikawa se esforzara, ya que su salud era delicada en esos momentos

- no se preocupe –dice el joven médico intentando animar a la señora- estoy segura que Mimi-chan se repondrá usted sabe que es muy fuerte, no se preocupe más de la cuenta

_Sus ojos enfocaban un brillo intenso lleno de admiración y sorpresa, al ver a lo lejos una enorme ciudad y más a lo lejos lo que pareciese ser un enorme palacio real, de verdad que estaba soñando pero sentía que el sueño era real, siente como su hermano mayor vuelve a tomar de la mano_

_- vamos… _

_- pero…¿adonde?_

_- lo has olvidado –dice el chico sin dejar de caminar con la chica- no lo recuerdas –desvía su mirada hacia la castaña que solo le niega con la cabeza- está bien…_

_Nota como su hermano solo le sonríe para volver a caminar por aquel camino. Pero sentía algo de nostalgia en aquel lugar, no sabía la razón, pero sentía que anteriormente había estado en el lugar_

_- este lugar, es nuestro hogar, es aquí donde pertenecemos…Mimi. _


	4. Razón

**Razón **

Sus ojos celestes estaban fijos frente una cama donde una pequeña, de pálida piel y cabellos castaños dormía plácidamente, aunque se podía notar que no estaba aun recuperada del todo, acerca su mano con lentitud hacia la frente de la jovencita y tocarla con sumo cuidado, haciendo que su mano de repente empiece a brillar y de este salga al cuerpo de la pequeña rodeándola un aura de color dorado

- un sueño….

Escapa de los labios del desconocido que abre un poco sus ojos ante tal información, baja su vista hacia la inconsciente jovencita, podía notar a simple vista, esa niña no estaba capacitada de despertar por el momento, ya que estaba muy sumergida en un gran sueño

- será difícil que despierte –dice volviendo a colocar su mano en la frente de la jovencita- ese sueño esta absorbiendo todo su consciencia y es imposible salir de ella, al menos de que ella intenta buscar la manera de salir, o que alguien lo detenga

- ¿que haces aquí?! Alice

Su mirada se fija hacia atrás al reconocer una voz ya conocida simplemente deja de tocar a la jovencita, para voltear a mirar a cierto hombre de cabellos castaños y de ojos azulados que la miraban entre enojado y a la vez preocupado

- solo he venido a verla, tiene algo de malo que lo haga

Esa respuesta era lo que esperaba de parte de la mujer, que lo miraba seriamente. Un suspiro escapa de sus labios para empezar a caminar y colocar en un pequeño florero las rosas rojas que había traído para ella

- pensé que habías venido para llevártela –confiesa con la mirada perdida en las flores rojas, sin voltear a mirar a la mujer que estaba detrás suyo, sus ojos mostraban cierta tristeza

- no por el momento –responde la mujer de brazos cruzados para darle de la misma forma la espalda al hombre- sin duda alguna, te has encariñado con ella Guenai-sama, la ves como la hija que nunca pudiste tener en aquel tiempo

- sino me hubieras detenido ese día –intenta cambiar el tema para tomar asiento en una silla cerca de la joven- no hubiese pasado esto Alice

- pero era inevitable –dice la mujer con ese tono serio- esto iba pasar tarde o temprano, la recaida de ella era esencial en su destino

- al demonio, con el destino Alice! –exclama este con un tono de reproche siempre era lo mismo con esa mujer hablando del destino de la joven, más ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba a esa jovencita- Mimi forjara su propio destino, el motivo que puedas ver el futuro eso no quiere decir que pase como tu creas que es posible –aprieta con fuerza su puño intentando calmar su enojo

- sin embargo es inevitable –dice la mujer de lo más tranquila- es inevitable no evitar a que se entere de la verdad

El hombre abre un poco sus ojos mostrando algo de sorpresa ante las palabras, entrecierra sus ojos colocando una mano en su cara como muestra de no saber que hacer- yo solo quería para ella una vida normal, como ellos me lo pidieron –confiesa el con una voz apagada se podía sentir que estaba intentando ser fuerte al frente de la mujer, más era imposible, ya que después de todo su hija estaba en esos momentos en un estado inconsciente y temía perderla

- ja, por fin aceptas que es inevitable que esa niña la veas como tu propia hija –reafirma la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios para voltear a ver al hombre- guenai-sama esa niña está en un letargo sueño, es imposible que despierta al menos de que haya alguien que pueda llegar hasta ella, ella no despertara o al menos si así ella lo quisiera

-mimi… -voltea a mirar a su hija para tomar la mano de la castaña que seguía dormida con un rostro tranquilo- entonces…

Antes de que la mujer diga algo la puerta se abre dejando ver pasar a un joven de cabellos azulados que estaba un poco sorprendido al verlos ahí

- Alice-san, Guenai-sama –dice el chico sin dejar de mirar a los presentes para entrar por completo a la habitación

- parecer ser que no esperabas que estuviéramos aquí Kido-kun –dice la mujer de brazos cruzados observando al joven que se acercaba hacia la joven dormida y se limita a revisar su pulso- que buen doctor te has convertido

- gracias –agradece el joven un tanto apenado para mirar su reloj por unos momentos y luego desviar su mirada en el hombre que lo miraba, como esperando respuesta alguna- guenai-sama… la señora Tachikawa –dice el muchacho dudando si decirle o no

- ya lo sé –afirma con la cabeza- yo le pedi especialmente que me iba ser cargo de ella hasta que despertará

- comprendo –deja escapar un suspiro aliviado ante lo dicho por el hombre, después de todo la madre de la joven, no podía estar exponiéndose a mucha tensión

Ambos hermanos caminaban por los pasillos de aquel hospital, el menor de esos sostenía lo que era un pequeño presente en sus manos, mientras que el otro se mantenía tranquilo y con una mirada seria con las manos sobre sus bolsillos pasando como si nada le importase en esos momentos

- estoy seguro que ha mimi le encantara, siempre le ha gustado los osos de felpa –dice con una sonrisa agradable observando en sus manos un peluche de oso color crema que sonreía y decía como mensaje: te quiero mucho

El rubio solo se limita a mirar a su hermano menor que se esforzaba en mostrarse muy positivo hacia los demás, ya que después de todo consideraba a la jovencita como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo, él siempre estaba ahí en los momentos que la chica siempre se internaba en el hospital como en el caso de ahora y le traía cualquier obsequio con el propósito de hacerla sonreír, pero ahora por alguna extraña razón ella no despertaba, algo que los preocupaba

Suspira para volver a fijar su vista hacia al frente, divisando alguien conocido que entraba a la habitación de la jovencita, que rayos estaba siendo ahí, sin pensarlo camina rápidamente hacia la habitación de la chica para entrar en ella y ver como aquel que habia entrado estaba cerca de ella

- ¿qué haces aquí?

Al preguntar ello nota como unos ojos azulados lo miran con seriedad e intentan ignorarlo, no podía evitarlo, nada más con verlo cerca de ella sentía unas inmensas ganas de tirársele encima y golpearlo a más no poder, pero antes de hacerlo siente la mano de su hermano que lo detiene y le niega con la cabeza a lo que estaba a punto de hacer

- te pregunte ¿qué haces aquí?

- he venido a visitar a mi prometida

Aquella respuesta habia sido el vaso regado. Sin darle tiempo al chico se le acerca para tomarlo por la camisa y mirarlo retadoramente o mejor dicho con unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo

- ¡Matt!

No sabia que hacer su hermano había perdido el control y estaba cerca del otro chico, que lo miraba de lo más tranquilo, aquel comentario había sido nada agradable, más ello era cierto y eso lo sabia su propio hermano, pero aun así no estaba de acuerdo con aquel compromiso

- porque te enojas Ishida-kun, tu sabes que es cierto lo que digo –desvia su mirada hacia la joven dormida- ella será mía tarde o temprano, desde antes que la conocieras Mimi siempre ha sido mía y lo será para siempre, eso ya está escrito, desde que nuestra familia hizo el pacto de sangre

- cállate! –dice este apretando con fuerza sus puños, sin soltarlo por la camisa- ese estúpido pacto no vale nada, además si te estuviera escuchando de seguro se desilusionaría, no se como….

- que está pasando aquí!

Ambos chicos se separan para fijar su vista en la puerta encontrándose con un chico castaño y otro de cabellos azulados que los miraban con algo de enojo.

- sentimos el alboroto –responde el chico con un tono tranquilo mirando a los dos chicos

- Ishida –desvia el peliazul su mirada en el chico- se puede saber tu arranque de histeria con Minamoto

- yo… -dice el rubio con una mirada seria- nada

El peliazul por su parte deja escapar un suspiro resignado empieza avanzar hacia la jovencita para tocarle la frente con suma delicadeza, ni él tenía solución alguna de hacerla despertar, si lo que la señorita Alice le habia dicho era cierto, entonces el era incapaz de hacerla reaccionar

- ¿cómo se encuentra Jou? –pregunta el castaño colocando en la mesa un presente para la jovencita notando que su amigo se hallaba muy pensativo

No podía decirle a ellos que la joven se encontraba bajo un profundo sueño, eso no tenía lógica alguno para ellos, aunque pensándolo bien si, pero no quería hacerlos preocupar a ellos, quienes siempre estaban al pendiente de la joven desde lejos o cerca, algo que ellos tenían que hacer hasta el tiempo determinado en que la verdad surgiera a la luz

- está bien solo sigue durmiendo –contesta mirando a los muchachos- les pido que si van a pelear que sea fuera de este hospital, es un irrespeto para Mimi-chan y los presentes de este hospital –dirige una mirada rígida en ambos chicos, suspira hondo- por favor Minamoto, Ishida porque no intenta llevarse como antes, esto ocasiona que Mimi-chan se sienta triste

- jamás me volvería a llevar bien con este sujeto

Su respuesta había sido directa mirando al susodicho, que lo mira de la misma manera seria, más no logra responderle nada ya que después de todo esa amistad se había roto para ellos, al menos para él, desde aquel entonces

- hermano

Por su parte la sinceridad de su hermano lo hacía sentirse triste, después de todo el conocía la verdad de todo ello, pero aun así esos dos anteriormente habían sido muy buenos amigos incluyendo a los otros dos presentes y a otros, que por el momento no estaban cerca pero la comunicación aun seguía presente

- Matt…

El castaño mira a su amigo, si era terco con ello, aunque no lo demostraba el aun estimaba al pelioscuro como un amigo, aunque supuestamente la amistad se habia roto, pero era claro que no era así, ya que ambos estaban unidos por el centro de todo, la joven castaña que aunque no lo supiese, ella era la única capaza de forjar una vez más la amistad de ambos chicos

- …hermano…

Todos los presentes abren sus ojos con sorpresa para fijar cada uno su vista en la jovencita que seguía dormida más el llamado se había escuchado claramente, pero notan como en los ojos de ella se derraman lagrimas

- Mimi-chan!

Se acerca el joven médico hacia la pequeña que no hacia sonido alguno más solo podía ver que las lagrimas aun seguían presente, al parecer el sueño la consumía poco a poco a tal punto que soñaba con su hermano

- ella está… -habla el menor de los rubios acercándose a la jovencita- Takuya…

_Caminaban en grupo, el castaño de ojos mieles tomaba de la mano de su hermana menor que se mantenía con una sonrisa en sus labios, desvía su mirada hacia atrás notando que sus amigos estaban entre una tonta discusión entre ellos, deja escapar un suspiro_

_- que te digo que –dice aquel niño de cabellos alborotados mirando a cierto rubio que lo miraba desaprobatoriamente- yo soy el más fuerte _

_- ah, sí Tai, ya me lo creo –responde con sarcasmo el rubio cruzando sus brazos_

_- oigan, es una tontería que sigan con eso –se detiene volteando a mirar hacia atrás a sus otros amigos- oh, vamos aquí todos somos fuertes –dice el chico intentando terminar con la conversación, para bajar su vista en su pequeña hermana- lo primordial es protegerla –les recuerda esbozando una sonrisa_

_- ya sé –dice el castaño bajando hasta la estatura de la pequeña de ojos mieles que se aferraba a su hermano mayor- oye Mimi-chan, dime algo quien te parece fuerte de todos nosotros, de seguro yo verdad _

_- por los dioses Taichi, como se te ocurre preguntarle algo como ello a una niña menor –dice negando con la cabeza algo resignado el rubio para propinarle un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo_

_- ya, ya –dice con una gota en su nuca observando la escena el mayor de todos- deberían dejar eso aun lado, además mimi-chan es solo una pequeña, aunque nos veas entrenando eso no quiere decir… -antes de seguir hablando la voz dulce y delicada de la niña llega a sus oídos_

_- todos…_

_Había llamado la atención del grupo de niños que estaban por así decirlo, discutiendo, aun quien era el más fuerte, sin embargo al escuchar la voz de ella, todos habían quedando en silencio, se aferra hacia su hermano mayor, le intimidaba un poco las miradas de ellos. _

_- ya escucharon –dice el castaño que empezaba a caminar con su hermana menor- y ya quiten esa cara, si mi hermana dije que todos son fuertes, pues así es -volviendo a mirar a sus amigos- incluso el pequeño Takeru lo es –mira al rubio menor que estaba al lado de su hermano mayor_

_- de verdad? –pregunta con una sonrisa el pequeño rubio para caminar y acercarse hacia la hermana menor del castaño- de verdad soy fuerte Mimi-chan _

_- tú también Tk –dice el castaño resignado dejando escapar un suspiro- por supuesto que lo eres, eres mejor que tu hermano_

_- ya te escuche Takuya –dice el rubio con una mirada seria hacia su amigo _

_- era una broma –dice el castaño para luego agacharse hasta la estatura de su hermana- hermana mía me gustaría que Tk, te acompañara a casa, necesito hacer algo con los demás, de acuerdo_

_- hermano… -mira al castaño- si… -afirma con la cabeza_

_- te la encomiendo Takeru –dice el castaño parándose para mirar al niño- cuidala hasta llegar a la casa_

_- de acuerdo –afirma el pequeño Tk, para extender su mano en la niña- ¿vamos?_

_La pequeña castaña por su parte solo miraba al niño rubio, aunque habia dicho que si, no tenía intenciones de querer irse con el niño _

_- no te preocupes Mimi –dice el castaño- Takeru, es un buen amigo y te cuidará, no le temas _

_La niña por su parte tímidamente sostiene su mano con la del niño para empezar a caminar, volteando unos momentos para atrás y ver como su hermano se despedía con la mano y una sonrisa en sus labios _

_- para que hayas dejado a que el hermano de Matt se fuera con Mimi, es porque tienes que decirnos algo importante –dice un callado niño de cabellos oscuros y de ojos azules oscuros mirando a su amigo- ¿que ocurre Takuya?_

_- je, parece ser que te has dado cuenta –dice el castaño con una sonrisa- solo era algo que quería decirles a todos, me pareció que este era el momento preciso_

_- ya ve al grano –dice el mayor de los rubios colocando su mano sobre sus cabellos y echándoselo hacia atrás- espero que sea algo interesante y no una de tus tontas bromas –reconociendo como era el castaño_

_- solo quería decirles, que si en algún momento ya no me encuentro entre ustedes –dice el castaño con una sonrisa mirando a sus amigos- quiero que cuiden de Mimi y la protejan de cual sea el problema que ella tenga, mimi no sabe nada acerca de su pasado, solo nosotros lo sabemos y se que cuando llegue el momento, ella no lo aceptara al principio, pero lo que quiero es que ustedes la apoyen tal cual sea su decisión, no estoy diciendo que sean sus niñeros, solo quiero que… -calla por unos segundos- se conviertan en sus amigos, porque nadie más que ustedes, saben que ella ha sufrido mucho internamente, es por eso que le cuesta acercarse a las demás personas _

_- espera Taku –dice el de cabellos alborotados- porque dices algo como esto, en estos momentos_

_El castaño por su parte solo sonríe mirando a su amigo, para luego alzar su vista hacia el cielo claro recordando algunas palabras de alguien conocido para él _

_- porque de vez en cuando es bueno recordarles su misión y sobre todo, el que no se amarguen para creer que solo lo hacen por obligación -dirige su mirada hacia el ojiazul que frunce el ceño al darse cuenta que lo miraba _

_- se puede saber porque me miras a mi –dice cruzando sus brazos- que no deberías de mirar al tonto que está atrás de mi _

_- yo no he dicho nada –dice el castaño con una risa- simplemente que ustedes dos, son tan ignorantes y muy orgullosos, no es así Yamato, Kouji _

_- hey! –dice ambos niños al unísono mirando al castaño- Takuya!_

_- ok, ok –se disculpa el joven con una sonrisa- era broma_

_- Takuya… para que nos haya dicho eso, es porque hay algo dentro de todo esto –dice aquel muchacho de cabellos azulados- ¿a qué se debe?_

_- uhm… pero que cosas dice superior Jou –dice el chico colocando sus dos manos detrás de su nuca- en verdad cree que hay motivos para que de repente diga eso… saben que para mi Mimi es lo más importante desde que llegó a mi vida, ahora que ella nos unió a todos nosotros es deber de nosotros procurar protegerla, no es así? –dice el muchacho mirando al peliazul que solo afirma con la cabeza _

_- si, pero…_

_- ya quite esa cara superior Jou –dice el chico dándole la espalda para empezar a caminar- bueno es hora de irme –dice el chico- mimi me espera y tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar, nos vemos en los entrenamiento chicos –alza su mano sin voltear a mirar a los restantes _

_- a veces Takuya me sorprende –dice Tai sin dejar de mirar hacia al frente_

_- ¿porque lo dices Taichi? –pregunta Kouji que se coloca al lado del castaño_

_- porque hay ocasiones que puede llegar actuar de una manera distinta a la que todos conocemos, a veces habla como si supiera lo que va pasar en el futuro o simplemente sus consejos son muy difícil de descifrar _

_- desde que tengo uso de razón –dice el rubio de brazos cruzados- el siempre ha actuado de esa forma, como si escondiera algo con respecto a Mimi –comenta el rubio menor- algo que nosotros aun no sabemos –su mirada azulado empieza a destellar un brillo intenso repentinamente- Takuya, siempre seguirá siendo un enigma entre nosotros _

_Desde aquel momento los chicos se mantenían al pendiente de la hermana de Takuya, aunque cada uno a su forma. Takuya se había dado cuenta de ello, eso significaba que sus palabras habían funcionado, más aun tenía cierto temor por algo que sabía que pasaría en el tiempo y aunque no podía dar informes acerca de ello, para él lo mejor era estar con su hermana menor y dejar que el tiempo transcurriera hasta el momento indicado._

**Que tal al fin poniendo el cuarto capítulo, hay muchas misterios por resolver dentro de esta historia y eso que es el comienzo XD. **

**Bueno siento si no respondi anteriormente a los reviews, pero bueno :**

**DENA: si, muchas gracias por leer mi historia. **

**Lady-Apolion****: jejeje bueno espero q te siga enganchando XD y aquí tiene otro capitulo **

**mfsuzu-chan****: la verda me alegro que te guste, además me hace sentir bien que dejes reviews **

**Adrit126****: si verdad es muy confuso, más te das cuenta algo más de unos detalles que no puse anteriormente, bueno de que si es Mimato, pues… talvez si, talvez no, eso lo verás en los otros capítulos **

**XD q mala soy, aun no me he decidido, porque la verdad también me gusta la pareja de Kouji x Mimi o.ó extraño verdad, pero bueno espero sus comentarios a ver que opinan de este capítulo y bueno seguiré escribiendo los demás fics, a ver si el lunes me traen mi PC y publico algunos capítulos de mis otro fics u.u solo espero tener para el lunes mi PC T.T lo extraño **


	5. El despertar

**Disculpe mi gran demora, pero bueno al fin coloco este capítulo. En el que meteré un nuevo personaje, que dará un revoltijo en la historia. ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde viene? Pero sobre todo que relación con lleva con Mimi… esas son de seguro las preguntas que se harán. **

**También cabo destacar que aun mimi no cumple los trece años, por el momento posee los doce años. Recuerden que Mimi apenas es una niña y es la menor del todo el grupo, por ello la tratan como tal. **

**Capítulo 5**

**El despertar de un hermoso sueño. **

Su vista se mantenía fija fuera de la ventana, su cabellera rubia se movía al son de la brisa con un rostro serio. Se mostraba al lado de los que lo acompañaban dentro de un auto que los llevaría directo al encuentro y reunión que todos ellos esperaban después de hace seis años aproximadamente.

-tengo entendido que todos estarán presente

Cierta voz llama su atención fijando su mirada hacia el joven rubio de ojos azulados que parecía estar emocionado

- no sé que tanto te emociona –completa con ese tono altanero para volver a desviar su mirada hacia la ventana- de seguro la reunión va ser de lo de siempre

- no seas así Matt –reprende a su hermano mayor, era comprensible la actitud de su hermano, ya que en esa reunión iba estar Minamoto Kouji, por así decirle su peor enemigo, pero ni tanto después de todo ellos estaban en el mismo grupo- además por fin todos estaremos presente después de seis años

Un bufido sale de la boca del rubio mayor, que ni se inmuta a mirar a su hermano menor.

- supongo que te enteraste, que la trasladaron a la mansión –comenta el rubio para tratar otro tema- la señora Tachikawa se opuso, pero no tuvo más opción que aceptar, después de todo es ahí donde la reunión se efectuará y los demás ansían verla de igual forma, ya que se enteraron de lo sucedido –mira de reojo a su hermano mayor, quien ni se inmuta en mirarlo, suspiro- Matt, no es tu culpa

Sin responder a ello mira hacia el horizonte donde se podía visualizar el mar a lo lejos.

- hemos llegado –avisa el castaño que estaba del lado izquierdo del rubio menor para divisar a lo lejos una enorme mansión

El rubio deja escapar un suspiro para desviar su mirada hacia lo dicho por el castaño visualizando el lugar.

Caminaba de un lado al otro como león enjaulado y de brazos cruzados con la mirada fija hacia cualquier lado.

- basta! Puedes dejar de caminar de allí para allá

Pide cierto chico de cabellos castaños oscuros y de ojos azulados, sin dejar su vista en aquel pelioscuro

- es inevitable déjalo JP, tu sabes la razón del porque está así

Ni se inmuta en detener su caminada, alza su vista para ver como cierto jovencito de cabellos marrones y de ojos verdosos da un aviso esperado para los presentes.

- han llegado!

- maldición! –escapa de los labios del mismo pelioscuro que sin decir nada empieza caminar hacia la puerta y salir del estudio

- ¿heh? ¿Qué le ocurre? No piensan detenerlo –comenta el jovencito hacia los demás

- no mejor déjalo Tommy, estoy seguro que mi hermano no armará ningún escándalo en este sitio, además es su deber darle la bienvenida a todos, después de todo Kouji se ha convertido en el líder

- eso crees Koichi –dice algo dudoso el joven- espero tengas razón

- sin embargo saben como es Matt

Los tres chicos desvían su mirada en un callado chico de cabello pelirrojo que mantenía su vista fija en una laptop.

La enorme puerta se abre dejando ver aun hombre canoso que hace una leve reverencia ante los llegados dándoles paso de entrar a la mansión.

- los demás compañeros los esperan en el estudio –habla el hombre servicialmente ante los jóvenes- por favor siganme

- no te molestes en hacerlo William, yo me haré cargo de ellos

Anuncia el pelioscuro que baja lentamente las escaleras llamando la atención de los presentes

- joven Kouji –habla el hombre- entiendo, entonces cualquier cosa me llama –hace una reverencia ante el chico para despedirse de los restantes de la misma forma y retirarse

- bienvenidos muchachos –esboza una sonrisa

- ahórrate tus discursos Minamoto –responde groseramente el rubio de ojos azulados mirando fulminante al dichoso chico

- no seas grosero Matt –regaña a su hermano- disculpa a mi hermano

- está bien –contesta el chico tan tranquilo- sé que el viaje debió causarle malestares, que por ello está de un humor es algo comprensible

Si no fuera porque el castaño lo hubiese detenido en el intento de lanzarse contra ese engreído, de seguro ya estuviera armando la grande en aquel momento.

- relajate Ishida-Kun, que tenemos mucho tiempo para solucionar nuestra disputa –comenta el pelioscuro como si nada

- ¿Dónde está? –pregunta directa e ignoradota contra el pelioscuro sin quitar su vista seria en él

- ¿de que hablas? –pregunta curioso y dizque desentendido el pelioscuro

- no te hagas el idiota –responde el rubio- sabes de quien hablo, así que dime ¿donde está?

- olvídalo –esta vez su voz se torna seria- en estos momentos no hay visitas

- que dia…

- detente Matt –regaña Tai seriamente- es mejor que te controles, recuerda que este lugar debe permanecer sagrado sin pleitos, ni mucho menos discusiones tontas, entiendes eso

La mirada del rubio se fija hacia otro lado dando entender que comprendía lo dicho por el castaño.

Un suspiro escapa de Takeru.

- disculpa a mi hermano, Ishida

La voz conocida para ellos hace aparecimiento escalones más arriba con algunos del grupo.

- Koichi…-susurra el nombre del chico- entonces… -esboza una media sonrisa- los dos hermanos se encuentran presente –sus ojos se clavan en ambos chicos

- casi la mayoría están presente, más aun nos faltan algunos más

Habla una voz femenina que hace aparecimiento en el estudio como si nada siendo el centro de atención en los jóvenes

- señorita Alice! –exclaman al unísono Tk y Tommy observando a la aparecida mujer

_Sus ojos se abren lentamente para visualizar un misterioso bosque cristalizado en todo a su alrededor. Muy cerca de donde se hallaba podía ver un lago con agua pura._

- _**¿hermano?**_ –_llama al nombrado para levantarse del suelo en el que se encontraba recostada y sin saber como había llegado al lugar. Recorre con la mirada el misterioso lugar_- _**¿Dónde estoy?**_ –_se pregunta para asimisma, para levantarse del suelo y empezar a caminar _

…_Mimi_

De brazos cruzados se encontraba recargado en la pared, y agrupado con casi el resto de sus compañeros que hacía tiempo no veía. Su rostro se mostraba sin muestra de emociones observando cada movimiento de los presentes.

- hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos –habla Taichi hacia los presentes-

- no has cambiado nada, sigues teniendo ese peinado tan radical –habla JP con tono de broma para darle un golpe en la espalda al chico haciéndolo dar unos cuantos pasos hacia delante

- que gracioso –contesta Taichi algo adolorido tocándose la espalda - sabes que ese estilo, es único en mí, pero si hablamos de cambios, si que has rebajado desde la última vez que nos vimos

- ja, ja, ja que gracioso –dice el chico para tomar al chico y despeinarlo con sus nudillos

- oye me estás despeinando! -se queja Tai tratando de zafarse del agarre de JP, quién no lo dejaba escabullirse

_- _que bueno verlos a casi todos –comenta el menor de los rubios con una sonrisa agradable hacia los presentes

- como en los viejos tiempos –habla Tommy con una gran sonrisa- lo recuerdan cuando el maestro nos agrupaba para entrenar juntos, o nos mandaba a realizar algunas misiones, claro sin olvidar aparte de que la mayoría se peleaba para llamar la atención de la princesa Mimi

Unos que otros rostros sonrojados se manifiestan en los jóvenes, quienes ni se miran.

- oye no tienes que sacar eso a flote –dice un gran sonrojado JP con ganas de golpear al joven

Más las miradas penetrantes de ambos chicos se clavan uno tras otro.

- por lo que noto la mayoría, está presente

Dice una voz femenina que llama la atención de los presentes

- señorita Alice –reconoce el callado pelirrojo que deja a un lado su vista de la laptop para mirar a la misteriosa ingresada en el lugar.

Una joven de mayor edad que ellos cuyo aspecto de piel pálida y ojos celestes. Hace presencia en la oficina principal para dejar sorprendidos al resto de los jóvenes, sin haberse ninguno dado cuenta que estaba había entrado como por arte de magia

…_Contestame…_

Plumas blancas caen de aquel cielo.

Se encontraba sentada en el suelo sentada, para tomar entre sus manos una de las tantas plumas que caían.

_Alguien me llama_ –se dice la castaña

_Te he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo_

_¿Quién?_

Se levanta del suelo para empezar a caminar. Su vestimenta era más paracido la de un vestido estilo griego,

_Mi Princesa_

Se detiene en seco para fijar su atención al frente y ver algo que jamás se imaginaba que pudiese soñar o ver a simple vista, un ser mitológico denominado como un caballo alado, conocido como un…

_Pegaso_

…_Princesa…por fin la he encontrado, después de mucho tiempo._

La castaña por su parte se vislumbra ante lo que tenía al frente suyo.

_¿Porque me llamas princesa?_

Pregunta curiosa de la castaña. Que se limita a acercarse a la criatura y con lentitud acariciar el rostro de esté, quién se deja.

_Has sido quién ha acudido mi llamado _

_Entonces eres quién me ha estado llamando durante este_ _tiempo_ –asegura la castaña sin dejar de acariciar a la criatura- _pero… ¿Por qué yo?_

_Tu corazón puro te ha guiado hasta mí, eso demuestra que eres la elegida…_

_¿La elegida? ¿A que te refieres? –_confundida deja de acariciarlo para prestar la mayor atención

_La verdad no ha salido a la luz…_

_¿de qué hablas? –_pregunta muy interesada y curiosa para separarse un poco más de la criatura que empezaba a extender sus alas a los lados

_Un sueño… es mejor que despierte…_

_¿A que te refieres, con un sueño? –pregunta insistente mirando directamente a la criatura_

_Despierta…Por favor… te pido que mantengas en secreto… nuestro encuentro…_

_Pero...-_antes de decir alguna que otra palabra, extiende sus manos para tocar a la criatura, más esté prende vuelo- _no te vayas, por favor_! –Pide empezando a correr sin para para seguir a la criatura que volaba en dirección aun lugar, más se detiene al no poder alcanzar su velocidad observando cómo este desaparece – _por favor no te vayas_…

Por favor…No…te vayas…

En un susurro son las palabras de la joven castaña que al parecer había recobrado por fin la consciencia. Muy cerca de ella se hallaba una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azulados que leía un libro, más escuchar el murmullo salir de la voz de la joven inconsciente, fija su atención en la joven.

- ¿Mimi-chan?

Sus ojos demostraban sorpresa al reconocer la vocecita de la jovencita, más para no creer que era inventos suyos. Se acerca a la jovencita para verificar si realmente había reaccionado.

- Mi…

El llamado había logrado que la nombrada abra lentamente sus ojos .

- ¡Mimi-chan!

La voz de la rubia era llena de felicidad al ver despertar a la jovencita castaña.

- Izumi…-reconoce con una voz delicada y dulce para esbozar una leve sonrisa

- pero…-no sabía que decir- Mimi-chan, tú…espera! Llamaré inmediatamente a Jou y los demás –dicho eso sale de la habitación dejando un poco confundida a la castaña

No era para tanto o ¿si?.

Bueno aunque pensándolo bien, no había querido preocupar a las personas que estaban más cerca de ella sobre todo a su querida madre, quién pasaba por momentos, que debía haber estado con ella.

- mamá…-susurra más para ella que para la persona que estaba examinándola

- ella se encuentra bien –contesta el joven de cabellos azulados que fija su atención en la jovencita

- mamá ha de haberse preocupado mucho –agrega la castaña con deje de tristeza- no quería que esto pasará

Una sonrisa surca en los labios del joven médico, que se limita a colocar una mano en la cabeza de la jovencita que miraba hacia otro punto

- no es tu culpa, Mimi-chan –habla intentando animarla-

- superior Jou –alza su mirada hacia el joven de mayor edad que ella, sus ojos mostraba un brillo intenso de tristeza- yo no…

- lo bueno de todo es que despertaste Mimi –agrega el joven sentándose al lado de la chica para colocar su mano encima de la de ella- y estoy seguro que tu madre se alegrará y no solo ella, recuerda que hay muchas personas que también estaban muy preocupadas y rezaban para que pudieses despertar

La castaña por su parte alza su vista hacia el joven que le sonríe sinceramente. Tenía razón, pero ahora que había despertado ya no iba hacer preocupar a los demás, ni mucho menos a su madre, quién de seguro esperaba con ansias volver a verla

- es mejor que descanses –agrega el joven médico tomando su mochila de primeros auxilios- por hoy las visitas no serán aceptadas, se que te gustaría ver a Takeru o a Matt, pero pienso que lo mejor es que descanses, para asi mañana poder verlos, además hay algunas sorpresas que te espera –dicho eso le guiña un ojo a la chica- descansa

- superior…-llama al chico que estaba apunto de marcharse- gracias por todo –agrega la castaña en agradecimiento para cerrar lentamente sus ojos

- no es nada –contesta el peliazul con una sonrisa- además es mi deber cuidar de ti…-susurra ello para salir por completo de la habitación para dejar un suspiro profundo y alzar su vista al frente, notando ahí al grupo ya conocido que estaba interesado- se encuentra muy bien

- puedo…

Negación por parte del peliazul hacia lo que iba decir el menor de los rubios.

- es mejor dejarla descansar por hoy, aunque haya despertado necesita descanso, además no ha preguntado en que sitio se encuentra –se extraña el peliazul- mañana tal vez si puedan visitarla –agrega este con autoridad hacia los jóvenes- quedo claro –estas última frase lo dice con gran tono dirigiendo su mirada hacia cierto rubio y pelinegro

-entendido –dicen ambos al unísono para mirarse fulminante

Sus ojos mieles se encontraban fijas hacia la ventana siendo arropada casi todo su cuerpo. Realmente no dejaba de pensar en aquel sueño que había tenido hace horas atrás, pero no solo ello también había soñado con su hermano, pero ahora lo que más le interesaba era el último sueño que había tenido con aquel ser alado

- …Pegaso…-susurra ella para cerrar lentamente sus ojos- estoy segura que gracias a ti pude despertar, sino fuera por ti de seguro seguiría dormida…-agrega lentamente para dejar escapar un leve bostezo- _"espero verte de nuevo en mis sueños"_

Caminaba como un león enjaulado mientras era seguido por la mirada de su hermano menor. Un suspiro escapa de este.

- ya basta, mañana podrás verla –agrega el joven cansado de ver a su hermano andar de un lado al otro

- necesito verla pero ahora –parecía ser como un niño pequeño y mimado ante esa petición

Suspiro por parte de él. Quién lo viera, pensaría que su hermano estuviera tan enamorado de la jovencita castaña, pero la realidad era que su hermano solo sentía un gran cariño especial ante esa jovencita. Y quién no la tuviese, si después de todo era una jovencita con un corazón puro que se ganaba la confianza de cualquier persona con tan solo verla sonreír y actuar de una manera feliz

- ya detente que harás un agujero en el piso Matt –pide el rubio menor recostándose en la cama- yo también me muero por verla

- no te burles –agrega con tono severo hacia su hermanito

- para nada es burla –comenta el joven Takeru que miraba hacia el techo- sabes que a mimi la quiero mucho como una hermana menor

Silencio.

- quería realmente entrar a la habitación –agrega Takeru- pero creo que Jou tiene razón, es mejor dejarla descansar, no queremos que de nueva caiga en una impresión mayor si vamos todos o al menos si los ve a ustedes dos discutiendo, porque estoy seguro que si tu vas, kouji no sé quedará de brazos cruzados

- ese idiota –articulo el rubio con resentimiento

Otro suspiro escapa del rubio menor.

- iré a tomar aire –comenta este sin inmutarse en mirar a su hermano manor

- e..espera Mat!t –intenta detener a su hermano, más no lo logra ya que este sale a toda prisa- rayos! Que ni se le ocurra desobedecer las órdenes de Jou, pero conociendo a ese tonto…

…_Princesa…_

Dormía tan profunda, que su rostro se mostraba sereno y lleno de tranquilidad absoluta. Tan dormida se hallaba que no se percata como una repentina luz dorada alumbra su habitación por completo, para dar aparecer una silueta al lado de la cama

…_Mi Princesa…_

La silueta de color dorado se muestra por completo, dando aparecimiento a la forma de un joven cuyos rasgos se tratasen de cabellos rubios, ojos celestes claros y piel pálida como la nieve. Lentamente este se agacha hasta la donde yace el rostro de la joven, que dormía plácidamente en la cama

…_Princesa…_

- por favor regresa…

Son las palabras que sale de la boca de la jovencita castaña que seguía dormida y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

_Ya estoy aquí, mi pequeña princesa_

Dicho eso que sale de los labios de aquel chico. Se acerca más al rostro de la joven para unir lentamente sus labios con los de ella por unos momentos para abrir lentamente sus ojos y verla directamente con ternura

- ¿que haces tu aquí? –pregunta directa por parte del rubio de ojos azules que miran fijamente al pelioscuro

- lo mismo te pregunto –habla Kouji de brazos cruzados y recostado en la pared mirando directamente al rubio- Jou desautorizo el visitarla

Mueca de disgusto por parte del rubio.

- eso lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes –habla el rubio seriamente- sin embargo lo mismo te digo a ti

- no te preocupes, que yo no desautorizo órdenes superiores como otros –rodea sus ojos para esbozar una leve sonrisa en sus labios

Si creía que con eso lo iba hacer enojar, pues estaba seguro, que lo había conseguido, ya que tenía ganas de romperle esa carita de niño bonito y yo no fui, pero antes de irse contra él…

_Mi verdadero nombre es Touma_

- Touma…-susurra la jovencita para abrir lentamente sus ojos para visualizar aquel hermoso chico cuyos orbes celestes la miran fijamente, su rostro muestra un poco de color carmesí en el momento- …tú eres…

_El chico por su parte afirma con la cabeza para separarse un poco más de la chica y sonreírle _

_- pegaso! –exclama ella con sorpresa- pero… tú _

El dedo índice del chico se apega a los labios de la joven, para sonreírle a modo de que no dejará algo más.

Un sonrojo en sus mejillas se muestra al sentir el dedo índice del chico en sus labios. Tan solo para afirmar con la cabeza.

_Este es mi verdadera forma, sin embargo mi cuerpo yace encerrado en manos de alguien sumamente peligroso_

El rostro de la joven se muestra de confusión y extrañeza.

_Tuve el privilegio de haber pedido un deseo a los dioses, antes de que mi cuerpo por completo hubiese sido atrapado, y ese deseo era el de guiarme hasta donde yacías tú princesa_

- ¿yo? Pero porque me llamas de esa forma…-pide la pequeña joven un poco de explicación hacia el joven que estaba de pies al lado de su cama, extiende lentamente su delicada mano derecha para sostenerlo

_Aun no es momento, pero confiaré plenamente que tú eres la que guiarás a este mundo por el buen camino_

- ¿de que hablas? –pregunta aún más confundida para tocar al chico, pero este empezaba a desvanecerse poco a poco- no… no te vayas...!

No te vayas!

Ambos chicos detienen su discusión al escuchar la voz de la jovencita salir de la habitación, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era como una luz resplandeciente salía de la habitación de la chica.

Sin pensarlo ambos al mismo tiempo abren en conjunto la puerta para chequear de una vez la situación de la habitación encontrándose con una despierta joven castaña que miraba hacia un lado de la cama y con la mano extendida como si quisiese tomar algo del aire

- Mimi

Llama el rubio a la jovencita que permanecia con la mirada fija a cierto punto.

Sus ojos mieles por unos momentos se había perdido en detenerlo, sin embargo había desaparecido como si se tratase de un sueño, se sobresalta al escuchar una voz masculina para girar su vista hacia los recién ingresado, reconociendo a los dos chicos

- Yamato…Kouji…-los nombra en esos momentos con su voz frágil para luego cerrar lentamente sus ojos y dejarse caer hacia adelante

La reacción del rubio había sido más rápida, ya que corre rapido para tomar entre sus brazos a la joven que estaba a punto de caer por completo de la cama para golpearse contra el suelo

- Mimi –la llama, más la respuesta era que ella dormía plácidamente, deja escapar un suspiro aliviado

Por otra parte el pelioscuro ignora el momento para verificar la habitación y ver que nada estaba en absoluto desorden, pero… ¿Qué era esa luz? que ellos dos habían visto.

La recuesta en la cama para arroparla y verificar que se encontraba muy bien. Suspira aliviado, al menos ya había visto que al fin podía volver a escuchar sus berrinches y sus sonrisas desagradables que eran para él, pero en el fondo nada de ella le desagradaba

-vuelve…

Escapa de los labios de la jovencita que esta vez seguía dormida en aquel profundo y lindo sueño para volver tal vez a encontrarse con aquel hermoso chico cuya forma era la de un hermoso pegaso.

Una semana había pasado después de haber estado en reposo total. Para ella a veces su médico exageraba en ocasiones, pero aún así estaba feliz de volver a ver a muchos amigos que hacía tiempo no veía, después del suceso de su hermano la mayoría había decidido separarse por distintos caminos algo que la había dejado triste, pero al fin podía decirse que sus hermanos mayores habían regresado para quedarse definitivamente.

Estaba feliz porque había regresado una vez más al colegio donde sus compañeros la habían recibida con los brazos abiertos y felices de verla restablecida, no se esperaba algo como ello, pero había recibido muchos obsequios y unos que cuantas cartas de al parecer admiradores.

Ahora se encontraba en el jardín sentada en la parte de atrás del colegio,muy entretenida en su cuaderno para hacer unos cuantos trazos mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en su rostro, no era tan bueno en el dibujo pero intentaba esforzarse para que este le quedará de maravilla. Tan metida estaba que se asusta un poco al sentir un repentino abrazo detrás suyo

- Minamoto -sempai! –exclama sorprendida la castaña al sentirse entre los brazos del chico

- estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo en el colegio

Confiesa el chico refugiando su cara en los cabellos de la jovencita para inhalar el aroma de ella

- es difícil poder acercarme a ti, porque Ishida está muy pegada a ti desde que despertastes

Un sonrojo se acumula en sus mejillas para bajar su vista

- me alegra de verlo, yo también, estoy muy feliz –agrega algo avergonzada la chica

- me gusta tu dibujo –comenta el chico bajando la vista hacia el cuaderno de la jovencita

Un gran sonrojo se acumula más en la castaña que sin pensarlo esconde rápidamente el cuaderno entre sus piernas.

- yo…bueno…esto…no es nada…solo fue mi imaginación…se que es feo…pero…-antes de seguir hablando siente como el pelinegro por su parte roza con suavidad su mano en la mejilla de ella

- está bien –contesta el joven con voz tranquila y una leve sonrisa en sus labios para levantarse del suelo- si es algo de tu imaginación lo dibujos muy bien, es como si fuera algo real nada más le faltaría los colores y quedaría más real –opina el chico muy amable- nos veremos Mimi

La chica por su parte se levanta observando como el chico se aleja de ella. Baja su mirada hasta su cuaderno para mirar el dibujo

- solo fue un sueño…-susurra ella con una sonrisa tierna en su dibujo- sin embargo, sentí que todo fue real en aquel momento…-agrega para llevar su mano derecha en sus labios- nunca olvidare su nombre y mucho menos ese rostro triste y angelical…-aprieta contra su pecho el cuaderno- espero verte algún día mi querido Pegaso…


End file.
